super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trunk of Times Past
The '''Trunk of Times Past '''is the Grand Albert's item of choice to help Jett and the children Jett delivers packages to. It contains various objects collected during his long and adventurous life. It appears in all the four episodes in which Grand Albert stars as a co-protagonist. Grand Albert always takes off from it two items that are unappropriate for the situation before he takes out the right one. Content as seen in the episodes From the episodes we know that Grand Albert's Trunk of Times Past contains a great variety of objects, though its content varies slightly from one episode to another. Mongolian Stars In this episode Grand Albert has to help Jett and Numbayar round up Numbayar's father's sheeps in order to retrieve Numbayar's glow-in-the-dark stars which have fallen on their fleece and became stucked on it. In this episode we see that Grand Albert's Trunk of Times Past contains a car horn, fake bunny ears, a pocket watch and chain, a pink toy keyboard, a piece of paper, a football, a baseball, a red spring, a slingshot, a blue bow tie with white polka dots, a dark red stuffed cloth hanger with tiny white polkadots and folded light blue gift wrap with dark blue circle shaped decorations on it. Grand Albert takes out and tosses away first the bunny ears and secondly the pocket watch before taking out a cowboy hat and rope. Cold Feet In this episode Grand Albert has to help a child named Drew, who becomes very nervous if being watched by public, believe in himself, so he can play an ice hockey match. The Trunk of Times Past' s conent here is almost the same as in the previous episode, with the exception of a red tape in place of the blue one and something that can possibly be a red dice. The bunny ears and the pocket watch are comically still in the trunk though having been tossed away in the previous episode. Grand Albert takes out and tosses away first a magic wand and second a banana peel before taking out a mountie hat with a badge on it. Feathered Friends In this episode Grand Albert has to help a child named Sam take photographs of birds-of-paradise that keep their distance from humans and planes alike. The content here is almost the same as in the previous episode, with the exception of the addition of ice skeeters and a sub mask with snorkel and the lack of the red spring and the bow tie. Grand Albert takes out and tosses away first the ice skeeters and then the sub mask with snorkel before taking out a bird costume the size of Jett. Zebra Scouts In this episode Grand Albert has to help three children scouts named Tendai, Munaki and Ruva, travel on a river in order to retrieve a precious box which happened to accidentally fall in it. The content here is a bit different from the previous three episodes, it consists of a green tennis ball, the car horn, the bow tie, the red spring, the football, the slingshot, the piece of paper, the sub mask with snorkel, a stuffed cloth hanger, a photograph album, a small cactus in a vase and a box of meatballs. Grand Albert takes out and tosses away first the box of meatballs and then the cactus, with whom he accidentally stings himself, before taking out an inflatable raft, with big white mustache like him. Gallery Trunk.png|Grand Albert in the segment where he shows his Trunk of Times Past. Trunk2.png|The Trunk of Times Past in the episode "Mongolian Stars". Trunk18.png|Grand Albert knows the fake bunny ears are not very useful to round sheeps... Trunk19.png|neither is his grandfather's pocket watch... Trunk3.png|...A cowboy hat and a rope are the right choice! Trunk4.png|The Trunk of Times Past in the episode "Cold Feet". Trunk5.png|A magic wand? No... Trunk6.png|...A banana peel? Most definitely not... Trunk7.png|...A mountie hat with a lucky badge on it! That is what it is needed to raise a little boy's self esteem! Trunk8.png|The Trunk of Times Past in the episode "Feathered Friends". Trunk9.png|Ice skeeters are not the best in getting near birds of paradise without upsetting them... Trunk10.png|...A sub mask with a snorkel is not the best choice either... Trunk11.png|...But a bird costume to disguise Jett as a bird of paradise most definitely is! Trunk12.png|The segment where Grand Albert shows his Trunk of Times Past is different in the episode "Zebra Scouts", because he is wearing his Zebra Scout hat from his old days, when he, too, was one.. Trunk13.png|The Trunk of Times Past in the episode "Zebra Scouts". Trunk14.png|Meatballs to navigate a river? No... Trunk15.png|...A cactus? Ouch! Trunk16.png|An inflatable raft is what we need! Trunk17.png|Grand Albert's raft from the episode "Zebra Scouts", with white mustache like his. Category:Items